A Warriors Song
by ParodyLol
Summary: The songs based off of cats' lives and experiences. Tell me a character if you want me to do a song about them!


**Why hello there. I bet you are wondering why I am speaking to you, and why you are not just sitting and reading the Warrior Code Bible right now. I am Hollyleaf. I am writing this from the tunnels. I am writing this because I made a horrible mistake and I must do the best I can, in my own way, to make up for it. So I have created the Code Bible so that everyone may know that the Code is everything in the universe, that is important anyways. So here it is, follow the Code Bible and you will never, ever feel bad EVER!**

Hollyleaf, Testament One, Section One

It is that killing a cat, is forever shunned. One cat made a very huge mistake, by breaking this simple rule. Hollyleaf did it out of fear, but it was not necessary. The tom that she tossed to the river in a watery death, would have exposed a secret, one that she could not bear to see publicized. Hollyleaf should have accepted her fate, for StarClan would accept her easier, without judgment, if she had only taken responsibility for what was to come.

Hollyleaf, Testament One, Section Two

For following the Great and Noble Code, StarClan accepted her into the world of light, because they had mercy. You must pray and beg for forgiveness, wash yourself in the blessed and starry waters of StarClan, be rid of Evil Sin. Continue to follow the Evil Darkness of the Sin, and you will find yourself in the dark, among the cats of the Dark Forest. Tigerstar, the ultimate Evil Lord, will force you into a life on unforgiving Sin. He promises you great things. Power, riches beyond belief... if only you follow the Dark Tigerstar's demands. he tells you, " Follow me, and come into my Heaven. Choose to deny or leave me, and fall into Hell." These words are a false. For his Hell, is the glowing gates of StarClan. And his Heaven, is the burning pit of the Dark Forest. You must always choose the right decisions. Follow the Light Path, shun the Dark. The two paths can confuse one, but if you only follow the Noble Code, nothing will fail.

Lionblaze and Others, Testament One, Section Three

Lionblaze, like many before him, fraternized with the enemy of his Clan, a WindClan she-cat called Heathertail. This threatens his path towards StarClan. StarClan forgave many, because they are gracious. Bluestar, Oakheart, Leafpool, Crowfeather, Feathertail, and many other cats have partaken in this Sin. Do not let the lust overtake you. Stay in the Eye of StarClan, do not fall to the depths of Darkness because of a simple Sin.

Lionblaze and Others, Testament One, Section Four

Along with the Sin of being with a cat from another origin, Lionblaze followed the Sin of Temptation. He could not resist the she-cat. This brought him closer to Tigerstar. Tigerstar saw his fault and tried to use it, along with other cats. He used their troubles as a ticket to his world. Tigerstar brought them to the Dark Forest to train and work in the Dark, not knowing that he was using them for his own benefit. Many others, Thistleclaw, Darkstripe, Brokentail, and many others followed the Dark Lord Tigerstar. He tricked them into Sin. He lured them in with great, but false, promises. Do not let his Temptation take you over. Follow the Code! Follow the Code, and StarClan will accept you without hesitation, they will light your path with blessings.

Yellowfang and Leafpool, Testament One, Section Five

These medicine cats are the two most memorable of the medicine cats to take part in one of the worst Sins of all. The Code says that no medicine cat may take a mate, or have kits for that matter! Yellowfang and Leafpool could have chosen NOT to follow the lust for the toms that they mated with. Or more simply, chosen the path of a warrior, and set their interest in herbs and healing aside. Then that would not be a problem! But, as the punishment that was bound to be given by StarClan, Leafpool had to sit in sorrow as her kits grew up with another set of parents, not knowing their true origins, being HALFCLAN of all things, and with a MEDICINE CAT! But, Yellowfang had an even worse punishment to come. She birthed a killer, a coldblooded, darkhearted, snake of a cat. She did the right thing to kill that brute. StarClan accepted her with mercy and forgiveness because she saved the Clans from a deadly end altogether.

Yellowfang and Leafpool, Testament One, Section Six

Not only did these two medicine cats suffer, but the ones they loved, kits, mates, and other family. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather had to live in a lie, as well as Brambleclaw. They had to experience the painful discovery of who the real parents were, and the bonds that they shared were based on a lie. Medicine cats, again stated, SHOULD NEVER put other cats and themselves in jeopardy like this. \

Brambleclaw and Others, Testament One, Section Seven

Brambleclaw was a very brave and loyal cat. However, it was not always so. He was pushed by mistrust, how the cats judged him because of his father, and his sister was judged as well. He was under even more pressure when Tawnypelt left to join ShadowClan, the Clan that Tigerstar ruled at the time. His half-brother, Hawkfrost, tried to convince him to kill Firestar, the leader that Brambleclaw had served deputy for. In the end, he followed the Light Path and saved his leader, risking his half-brother's life to save the Clans.


End file.
